Tea or Coffee
by Scarletlove
Summary: Robin and Raven have a light conversation on the rooftop of Titans Tower. Not much more. RobxRae One shot


This is just another **one-shot** for Robin x Raven fans (like myself).

And, as usual, I don't own Teen Titans or any characters represented in this fic. )

---

The cool summer breeze brushed past my face as I watched the sun set on Titans Tower. The city's neon lights were beginning to turn on as the clubs began to open and the wild teenagers and young adults went out to party. A siren was heard off in the distance, but the Titan's alarm didn't go off. It must have just been a mild offence, probably made by some drunken thief. Robin was out on patrol tonight anyways, so he could've caught the criminal.

Cyborg and Beastboy went out to a LAN party while Titans East (minus the twins) invited Robin, Starfire, and me to come to a concert. Robin and I declined. Robin wanted to patrol, while I just wanted to have time for myself. Not to meditate, but just to sit and watch the city come alive. Plus the concert wasn't any sort of music that I would listen too anyways.

A relatively large boat floated by with bright lights and blaring music, and I could see the people dancing on the deck. A few people noticed me sitting up here, since the boat was moderately close, and yelled their hellos up towards me. I waved. Soon the boat passed and it was silent again besides the occasional rustling of the trees below me. I grabbed the black jacket that I had brought up earlier and slid it over my gray tank top. My legs that were dressed in blue jeans hung over the side of the tower lazily.

The sun had finally disappeared now and the city was now completely alive. There were only a few lights on top of the tower; the kind that warn passing planes that there's a building here. I guessed that it was now about ten pm, which meant that Robin should be coming back to the tower by now. Sure enough, I heard the engine of the titans boat come to shore. I continued to look out over the tower and smiled to myself. The peace and tranquility of it all was hypnotizing. However, about fifteen minutes later that tranquility was abruptly stopped when I felt a certain individual with a lot of stress come up the stairs to the towers roof.

Robin threw open the door with anger but upon seeing me sitting there looking at him he quickly apologized, "Oh, Raven! I didn't realize you were up here, I'll leave."

"Wait," I spoke softly but kept a slight tone of urgency in my voice, enough for him to look at me that is, "You can stay up here if you wish." Robins mask rose slightly implying that he was raising his eyebrows at me in shock. He walked over and sat next to me on the rooftop while still decked out in full uniform. He sighed and leaned backwards letting his hands fall back to support his weight. The breeze gently blew through our hair and ruffled Robin's cape with mild interest. His shoulders were tight and a concentrated expression was pressed upon his face.

"It may not be my place to ask, but is something bothering you?" Robin shrugged at my question before speaking, "Yea, I guess." My eyebrow cocked slightly as I stared out across the calm waters.

"I just had a run in with Red X while I was out on patrol," Robin grumbled slightly. I didn't say anything; if he wanted to continue he would. "He got away," he chuckled slightly, "But what's new? He always slips through my fingers like the slime that he is."

"Robin?" I asked cautiously. Something else was bothering him, I could tell, but I didn't want to ask him, at least not when he's this tense.

"Hm? What?" he didn't look at me when he asked. The poor lighting on the tower also made it hard for me to read his face, let alone see it. The only thing I could read off of him was his very tense emotions. "Raven. What did you want to ask?"

"Uh…," I stole a glance at him before I looked out over the bay, "I can feel your emotions…. Is there something else that's bothering you?" He looked away from me and I took that as my cue to leave. I began to stand up, but he stuck out his hand so I sat back down, "Raven, could you help me?" He pulled down the collar of his cape slightly, just enough so that I could see what was underneath it.

"Robin!" I was shocked to see a bandage sticking up from under his cape, "Let me see it." I motioned towards his cape and he took it off for me. The clumsy white bandages that were wrapped around it were stained a deep crimson and he smiled at me, "Like I said: Red X got away, not before making me feel even worse about my self, though."

I unclasped his three yellow fastenings on his red shirt and pushed down the shirts' collar before I began to slowly unwrap his bandages. He must have tried to wrap the wound himself once he got home and replaced his torn cape with a fresh one. "What did he do? And why didn't you call for help? I wasn't doing anything important, Robin. I could've come to help you," I lectured him almost like a scolding mother, but somehow I figured he'd take it all in stride anyways. The blood was from a lovely sized gash that had positioned itself on the left side of Robin's neck.

"I had him cornered and he had to get away quickly so he threw an X at me before he left. That way I was distracted for long enough for him to escape," Robin sighed.

"I'm going to heal it, Okay?" He nodded and I placed my hand over his neck before my crackling blue energy engulfed his neck and my hand. I removed my hand to see his skin completely healed over. His emotions radiated off of him and I couldn't help but to smile. He was feeling calmer than before and he too smiled, "Thanks." He refastened up his red shirt but left his cape off.

"You seem much more relaxed now," I smiled slightly at him again.

"Yea. My neck feels much better," he rotated his neck and sighed, "X still got away though." The mood on the tower had lightened considerable and I couldn't help but to let out a sigh. It had been two weeks since Slade had infiltrated Robin's mind and made him go crazy. I still remember the images that I saw in his mind. It also allowed me to have the ability to sense his emotions better. Another plus from the whole ordeal was that he was less persistent about the little things in life. Like the fact that he wasn't still out there looking for Red X.

"I'm glad you decided not to follow him with your neck like that though," I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. Robin shrugged, "I suppose." Silence ensued again before Robin piped up with another question, "So, do you think they're having fun at the concert?"

"Probably having a blast," I said shrugging mildly.

"Yea, I'm glad I got out of going though," he smiled, "Pop culture music bores me to death!" I couldn't help but to chuckle at his remark, "Yea, same here. I always feel like my IQ drops significantly when I'm at those concerts."

"Same. Hey, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee downstairs. What to come with?" he asked as he stood up and extended his hand to me casually. I picked up his cape and took his hand gently with my other hand.

"I'll have tea myself, but sure, I'll join you."

---

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know!


End file.
